


It's Just a Game

by marreena



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempted Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marreena/pseuds/marreena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship is just a game and Akashi always wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Game

As always with Daiki, he is impatient as he waits for Akashi to finish his book. He constantly twitches and moves about, readjusting because the numerous blankets underneath him just weren’t quite sitting right. Of course, his head always remained propped up on Akashi lap. His hand softly carding through the dark hair. 

“Will you stop moving?” 

At that, he does stop moving and looks up to see that Akashi isn’t even looking at him. He’s still too absorbed in his book to glance down. Daiki snorts, “Will you stop reading?” 

“No.” 

Daiki groans and maneuvers himself again so that he inches even farther up Akashi’s lap. Before, he was honestly doing it because he was uncomfortable, but now knowing it was bothering the other he shifted even more and even bumped his book. Akashi slightly smacked him with his book before going back to reading. 

_That wouldn’t do._

“Akashi,” he moans and pushes forward till his entire back is practically on Akashi’s lap, and well, Akashi’s lap really isn’t that big. However, Akashi simply readjusts to accommodate to how much larger his boyfriend is. After dating for almost a year, Akashi learned real fast how to let Daiki sit in his lap comfortably without losing feeling in his legs. 

“ _Akashi_ ,” he tries again and puts his arms around his waist, curling around him. Even though he was practically entirely wrapped in Daiki’s arms, Akashi just continued on reading his book as if nothing were happening. Well, this was a normal occurrence in their apartment. 

There’s really only one way to get Akashi to chose him over the book: _bother him_. 

He shifts and inches up Akashi’s body, so that they’re lying chest to chest  with Daiki’s chin on his shoulder. Akashi's, unfortunately for him, arms are barely long enough to completely wrap around Daiki and hold his book for him to read, but he doesn’t press Daiki off which is a good sign. 

He starts kissing Akashi’s neck, and he can feel him stiffen. “Daiki,” he warns. 

He hums in response but doesn’t back off at all and actually bites down on Akashi’s neck, enjoying how he shifts uncomfortably. The arms wrapped around him pull hard to crush and punish him, and Daiki coughs out. 

“Jesus, Akashi,” he laughs and kisses right behind his ear. 

Akashi presses his head against his shoulder making Daiki retreat so he couldn’t do anything more, “I said I needed to finish this book.”

“The report is due in two weeks. You don’t need to finish it.” 

“Unlike you, I am here solely on scholarship and not on a sports scholarship, thus I need to do my homework.” 

“Could’ve done a sports scholarship,” Daiki murmurs and pulls away to look directly at Akashi. He grins and touches his forehead to Akashi’s.

The other is trying to keep his smile off of his face, but Daiki notices how the corners of his lips do pull up slightly.  _Cute_. “I like being the manager.” 

“I like having a cute manager.” 

Akashi snorts and put his book down. “I’m glad that’s why I’m a good manager.”

Daiki shrugs, “You could be even better if you wore a tiny skirt.” 

He nods and looks like he’s considering it, “Of course, what else do you recommend, ace?” 

Daiki grins and presses a quick kiss to his lips, “Well, it really helps that you suck my dick too when we do good.” 

He frowns and pulls away from him, “I am always amazed at how good you are at ruining the mood.” He also pushes Daiki off of him, “And, if that’s what helps you do well, then I should probably do that for the rest of the team as well. After all, you shouldn’t favor just one member.” 

Daiki glares at him and gets off of his lap and rolls over to the other side of the bed. “And you said I ruined the mood,” he grumbles. He spares one glance back to Akashi who notably hadn’t picked up his book again, but instead is watching Daiki move about. With a small grin, he dug around in the side table to get the lube out, “Guess I’ll just fuck myself,” he sighs. 

Akashi perks up at that, “ _Oh_?” 

He languidly lays back on the bed and strips off his shirt and pants. He roughly palms himself through his pants and moans, “Yeah, I mean I was going to ride you, but whatever if you’re so busy.” 

Akashi nods and then picks up his book again, “You’re right, I am busy. Have fun.” 

And then he starts reading it again.

Well, fuck you too Akashi. 

He moans loudly just to try and get Akashi riled up and pushes his underwear down immediately. There was no point in stretching it out if Akashi wasn’t going to play along. 

He strokes himself and looks down.  _Damn_ , he looks good tonight. He doesn’t know how Akashi is resisting him—if Akashi were doing the same thing next to him, he’d be ready to go for a round in a second. He doesn’t want to look, but he knows Akashi probably isn’t watching him just to annoy Daiki. That was their relationship. Bothering and loving each other. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he moans and pinches his nipples. It feels good, but not as good as when Akashi does it. There’s something amazing about how good Akashi is at reading his body in bed. He once made a comment about how Akashi must use his emperor eye in bed. 

Akashi didn’t have sex with him for a week. 

Daiki _needs_ to have sex at least four days a week.

He moans again, this time extra loud, and puts some lube on his hands. With one he starts stroking his cock and the other he rubs at his hole and pushes in. He moans and starts thrusting his hips so that he shook the bed. 

There was no way that Akashi wouldn’t be watching him now. 

He looks up at Akashi and gapes. 

Not only is he still reading his book but he’s also put headphones in.  _Headphones_. 

 “You’re fucking kidding me,” he grumbles and moves to rip the book out of his hands and the headphones. 

Akashi looks a bit peeved but mostly smug, “You’ve been watching too much porn lately. You sound like a poorly paid pornstar.”

Daiki sneers, “I do not, and you like it when I’m loud.” 

“I also like reading.” 

Like always, Akashi won.


End file.
